Slayer of Wolves
by Lily Draco
Summary: A/U Story. Not good with summaries. Clarice is captured while assisting in Chesapeake Ripper case. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Clarice woke suddenly. Her head hurt and she lifted her hand to rub it but realized she was restrained. She shifted slightly trying to remember what had happened.

"I'm glad to see you are awake, Agent Starling." a voice said. Clarice opened her eyes suddenly. She was lying on her side on a bed and sitting across from her in a chair was Dr. Lecter. Her left wrist was handcuffed to the metal headboard. The only light in the room came from a candle sitting on the desk to Dr. Lecter's right.

"What happened? Where's Graham?" she asked, her head still throbbing.

"Will is tucked away safely. He won't be bothering us anytime soon." Dr. Lecter replied.

Suddenly everything came back.

She and Graham had stopped to speak to Dr. Lecter about the case they were working on. She had waited in the car but decided to go in when Graham hadn't returned. She'd knocked but received no answer. She heard someone yell and entered the front door. Clarice had called out as she stepped inside. She had heard a noise from the den and turned that direction just in time to see Graham stumble from the room and collapse.

"Run." Graham had said before he lost consciousness.

Dr. Lecter crossed the threshold a moment later. His gaze landed on her. She had seen the empty needle in his hand and started backwards. She had reached for her gun but hesitated for a second and that was long enough for him to close the distance between them. He had dropped the needle and grabbed her hands. He knocked the gun from her hand. She had tried to pull away but had slipped on the rug by the door sending them both off balance. She had hit her head on the door and fell. Dr. Lecter's arms came around her as she fell. The last thing she remembered was him leaning over her, his eyes locked on hers then everything went black.

Now he stood and crossed the room. Clarice looked around trying to find something to use against him should the chance arise.

"Be still Clarice. You hit your head very hard. I need to be sure you didn't do any permanent damage." he said sitting on the edge of the bed. Clarice was very still while he checked her over. She winced when he touched the back of her head. He moved away when he finished.

"I'll give you something for the pain." he said picking up a syringe. Clarice shifted uneasily.

"No thank you." she said.

"There is no need to suffer Clarice."

"Aspirin would be fine."

"As you wish." he replied placing the needle back on the table. He disappeared into a door on the other side of the room. He returned a minute later with two aspirin and a glass of water. He waited while she took the pills then placed the glass on the stand beside the bed.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked once he had retaken his seat across the room.

"Special Agent Graham discovered my little secret. Though you were a surprise my dear."

"You're the Chesapeake Ripper." she said simply. He nodded. Clarice closed her eyes.

"What did you do to Graham?"

"He is merely sedated and stored in the basement until I decide what to do with him."

"If you kill a federal agent they will find you quick. Mr. Crawford knows we were coming here."

"I am not worried about the deductive skills of Jack Crawford."

"All the same if they find Graham or my body in the same shape they have found the others someone will put two and two together."

"Well then I'll just have to make it look like an accident."

"That shouldn't be to hard." she remarked. He studied her for a moment.

"What do you mean by that my dear?" he asked. Clarice gave a half hearted laugh.

"Graham's blood alcohol content is close to double the legal limit. We nearly hit a tree on the drive over. If he crashes they may check his blood but as long as what ever you gave him won't show up you'd be fine. Of course with the two empty bottles of scotch in the back and a half bottle of bourbon in the cup holder they may not even bother to check. If you push the car down a hill maybe it will explode. Tweak a few wires on the engine and they may not even find enough to test. Save you from having to find a place to ditch his car."

"You don't seem to care for Will much."

"He's an egoistical, self-centered, alcoholic bastard." Clarice answered without opening her eyes.

"I see."

"I'd be easier to get rid of. They never test the passenger so you could give me anything you wanted."

Dr. Lecter was silent for a moment.

"Will mentioned you have a suspect, other than me that is." he commented.

"Frances Cole, a former mortuary worker, fits your profile to the letter. He has clippings of the murders. I think he is a real fan. He acted like he wanted to take responsibility for the killings but he lacks confidence. He may be a copycat in the future though."

"What did Will think?"

"He thought if we pressured the guy enough he'd confess."

"Do you agree?"

"I told him if we tried to pressure him he'd confess in the note they find pinned to his chest when he hangs himself from the support beams in his basement."

"Suicidal? That wasn't in my profile."

"No, but if the guy confesses in a suicide note I think the Bureau would ignore the lack of evidence that he wasn't the killer and enhance everything that proves he was. Then you'd just have to stop killing and they'd close the case."

"Perhaps I should stop by and encourage his confession."

"I'm sure you could. I think he'd do anything for you if he knew who you were."

"I must say Agent Starling you surprise me. You seem to have no problem with what I have done in the past and have even put forth several ideas to keep me from incarceration as well as given very sound plan for two more murders."

"I don't approve of what you have done Doctor, but I know the pasts of all of your victims. They were far from innocent."

"We both seem to have a wanting to see Will pass on but what about yourself Clarice? What atrocities have you committed that make you so willing to share his fate."

"My crimes are those I committed against myself."

"Tell me." he said simply. She opened her eyes and studied him for a moment. She rolled onto her back and winced. She chose a spot on the ceiling and kept her eyes there when she spoke next.

"I went against my better judgment. I should have gotten out of the car long before we arrived here. I should have had my gun out before I came through the front door and I should have shot you twice in the chest before you had taken two steps."

"Why didn't you pull the trigger Clarice? You hesitated."

"Just surprised I guess."

"That is a lie Clarice and we both know it. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about wolves." she replied, "Now if you don't mind Doctor my head is throbbing so unless you wish to kill me now I would like to sleep. Believe me you'll have an easier time giving me that needle if I'm asleep."

"As you wish Clarice. Good Night."

"Good Night." she replied as he extinguished the light then left the room.

Dr. Lecter stood outside the door of his guest bedroom until Clarice's breathing became even and he was sure she was asleep. Their little talk had surprised him a great deal though he would not show it. He ran over everything she had said as he made his way to the basement. Will Graham was tied to the work table in the middle of the room. Dr. Lecter studied him for a moment before taking a needle from the desk by the wall. He filled the syringe then slipped it in to Graham's arm. The doctor busied himself while he waited for Agent Graham to wake up. When he heard movement he turned.

"Good evening Will." he said. Graham struggled against his bonds.

"You may want to relax and enjoy the time you have left. After we've finished our talk we'll be taking a little trip."

Graham stopped and stared at Dr. Lecter.

"You won't get away with this. Starling was with me…"

"And now she is resting comfortably upstairs."

"What are you going to do with us?"

"I'm afraid you won't be around much longer but I may keep Clarice. She is an interesting young woman, though she doesn't seem to have a very high opinion of you." Dr. Lecter commented, "What did you do to evoke such feeling from her?"

"I didn't do anything to her." Graham said defiantly.

"She doesn't seem the type to hold such a grudge without cause. Perhaps I should ask her when she wakes."

"I don't care what she says. I didn't do anything to her."

"You protest a great deal for an innocent man Will." Dr. Lecter said holding his gaze, "Did you proposition her Will? Try to tempt her?"

Graham looked away but didn't answer. Dr. Lecter smiled.

"I see." he said simply.

"She came on to me. She only got this assignment because Crawford is trying to get on her good side. He wants in her pants as much as any one."

"As much as you Will?"

"I didn't do anything to her. She is just a tease."

"So she turned down your advances?"

"I didn't…"

"Don't lie Will. It is very distasteful."

"She wanted what she got and when she got it she changed her mind. I guess I'm not high enough on the totem pole."

"You have heard the adage Hell has no fury like a woman scorned."

Graham nodded.

"I don't believe anything could stop Clarice's fury. You ignited a rage within her Will and I think I will nurse the flames." Dr. Lecter said before slipping another needle into Graham's arm. The contents would break down quickly and any trace would be covered up by the alcohol already present. To be safe though Dr. Lecter planned to add a bit more alcohol to his system before following through with Clarice's plan. Dr. Lecter smiled as Graham slipped out of consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Lecter returned home several hours later and checked on his guest. Clarice was sitting up in the bed when he entered. The candle light landed on her face and she turned away. Dr. Lecter stepped further into the room.

"Are you alright my dear?"

Clarice nodded but didn't answer. Dr. Lecter set the candle on the desk and crossed to the bed. He placed a hand on her arm. She winced and pulled away. He studied her for a moment.

"Clarice, give me your arm."

"No."

"If you injured yourself when you fell I need to be sure you are alright."

"Only thing I hurt when I fell is my head and you already checked that." she replied not looking at him.

"Do you think defying me is the best course of action given your situation, Agent Starling?"

"If you want to kill me then do it." she said looking at him. His eyes locked with hers. He could see the trails the tears had left on her face. He reached for her arm again. The pain showed in her eyes but she didn't pull away. Dr. Lecter unbuttoned the cuff and slowly moved the material of the sleeve up. His face showed no emotion when the material revealed large dark marks on her skin. He turned on the bedside lamp to offer more light.

"Are there more?" he asked after a moment. Clarice closed her eyes tightly and nodded.

"Show me." he said. She shook her head and he took her chin in his hand. He turned her head so she faced him and she opened her eyes.

"Show me."

She unbuttoned the cuff of the other sleeve and lifted it up to reveal more bruising then unbuttoned the lowest three buttons of her shirt. Lifting the edge of the left side she exposed a large purple mark. Dr. Lecter moved around the bed to examine the marks more closely.

"How did this happen, Clarice?"

She didn't answer. He moved to face her. Her eyes were closed again.

"Clarice who did this to you?"

"Graham." she whispered. Dr. Lecter's eyes narrowed and he felt rage build within him. The emotion surprised him but he quickly covered it. He moved around the bed. Clarice opened her eyes when she felt the handcuffs removed.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he placed the cuffs in his pocket.

"Your shoes are under the bed. Put them on and follow me." he replied. He blew out the candle as she slipped into her shoes. She redid the buttons as she followed him down the hall. They arrived in the living room and helped her into her coat then donned his own before opening the front door. They stepped into the cool night and he placed his hand on the small of her back as he directed her to his car. He opened the passenger door and she got in. Dr. Lecter moved swiftly around the car and slipped behind the wheel. Once inside he waited for Clarice to buckle her seat belt then removed the handcuffs from his pocket.

"Only a precaution my dear, I wouldn't want you to do something that could cause an accident." he said cuffing her hands.

"Where are we going Doctor?"

"Where are you staying?"

"The Evergreen Motor Lodge on the south side of town."

"The Bureau has very little taste." he remarked pulling out of the driveway.

"They plan for efficiency not comfort." Clarice replied.

The rest of the drive was quiet as both were dealing with their own thoughts. They pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and Dr. Lecter parked by the office.

"Now Clarice I'm going to take these off. Please don't cause me to do anything either of us will regret."

"What are we doing here, Dr. Lecter?" she asked when he had removed the cuffs.

"You are checking out." he replied then got out of the car. He came around quickly to open the door for her. She took a deep breath and stepped out. She led the way to her room. He waited patiently by the door as she gathered her things. When she was finished he took her bag and headed for the office. He stopped just outside of the office door and faced her.

"You will tell them you are checking out and return the key. Nothing else." he said. She nodded and he opened the door. Clarice did as he said and then they returned to his car. He opened her door then placed the bag in the back. When he got in Clarice was already buckled in and she held out her wrists.

"You have done very well Clarice. If you promise to be good we'll save the cuffs for later." he said. She dropped her hands into her lap and leaned back. He smiled and pulled out of the parking lot.

The car pulled into the driveway and Dr. Lecter got out. He opened the passenger door and released the seat belt. He lifted Clarice's sleeping form from the car and closed the door. He entered the house and carried her upstairs as he had done several hours before. Laying her on the bed he studied her. With a sigh he pulled the cuffs from his pocket and reattached her to the headboard. He retrieved her things from the car and placed them in her room. He crossed the room to turn off the light and stopped.

"What have you done to me little Starling?" he whispered to her as he caressed her cheek. A smile crossed her face and he smiled. Dr. Lecter turned off the light then moved across the hall to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning sun fell across Clarice's face as Dr. Lecter opened the curtains. She opened her eyes then quickly closed them again.

"Rise and shine Clarice."

Clarice groaned and covered her face with her free arm. Dr. Lecter moved around the bed and released her left arm. Clarice looked up at him.

"I thought you may like to make use of the bathroom before breakfast. After you have showered and changed come downstairs. You have twenty minutes."

"What is keeping me from calling the cops the minute you leave?" she asked.

"The same thing that kept you from pulling the trigger last night. Twenty minutes Clarice." he replied then left. Clarice stared at the door for a moment then moved to the bathroom. She quickly went about her morning routine then returned to the bedroom. She dressed quickly and ran her brush through her hair. She stopped for a moment to look at her reflection in the full length mirror attached to the closet door. The short sleeve blouse she had chosen allowed the bruises on her arms to show. She pulled a button up sweater from her bag and put it on. As she watched her reflection the voice in the back of her head started screaming. For a moment she was rooted to the spot as her mind began asking questions that she could not answer.

"What are you thinking? Call the cops!" the voice shouted. Clarice shook her head at her reflection.

"He hasn't hurt me." she whispered.

"He's a killer." the voice called back. Images of the crimes scenes she had visited recently came unbidden to the front of her mind.

"You could be next." the voice said, "Never forget what he is."

"He is the slayer of wolves." she replied then turned from the mirror and walked down the stairs.

Dr. Lecter was just finishing settling things at the table when she entered the dining room. He moved to pull out a chair for her. She smiled and took her seat. He removed the lid from the plate in front of her. He poured them each a glass of juice before sitting. They ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Is everything to your liking?" he asked.

"Yes. It is delicious." she replied and he smiled.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Better than I have in weeks." she replied without looking at him.

"Really?"

"I never sleep well when I'm on a case. My mind doesn't like to turn off."

"And last night?"

"For me the case is over. Whatever happens now is out of my hands."

"Why do you believe that my dear?"

"Dr. Lecter we both know that you can't allow me to leave here and go on with my life. I would always be a danger to you."

"While that may be true Clarice you have proven more ally than adversary thus far. You could have shot me last night. You could have called the police this morning. But alas here we sit enjoying a lovely breakfast and chatting like friends."

"Last night I wasn't thinking clearly. Let's just blame it on Graham and move on."

"Agreed. What about this morning Clarice?"

"Self preservation."

"What do you mean?"

"Given the fact that the only phone I have seen in your home is in the den I would have had to sneak past you and made the call without your knowledge. Then I would have to put faith in the local police that they would arrive before you discovered that I had called them and slit my throat. Self preservation."

"How did you know I wouldn't have slit your throat the moment you came down stairs?"

"I decided it was worth the risk. It is not often a man offers to cook me breakfast."

Dr. Lecter laughed. Clarice smiled at the sound.

"You are a treat Clarice. I may have to keep you around." he said collecting the dishes. He moved to the kitchen leaving Clarice stunned in her seat.

"How about we continue our chat in the living room?" he remarked returning. Clarice simply nodded and followed him. Dr. Lecter motioned her to the couch and she complied. He moved to the stereo and turned it on. Soft piano music filled the room.

"What do you mean you may keep me around?" she asked suddenly.

"I thought it was very self explanatory."

"You can't just keep me here."

"Really? It seems to be working so far."

"How long do you think it will take for them to figure out we are missing. Eventually someone will come knocking."

"And if they do Clarice would you scream for help? Would you risk someone else's life in an attempt to save your own? And who's to say I wouldn't kill your would be rescuer then finish you off before disappearing into the night."

She didn't reply. He studied her for a moment.

"Have I been so inhospitable that you'd rather face death then be my guest?"

"I'm not your guest Doctor I'm your prisoner."

Before he could answer there was a knock at the door. He held her gaze for a moment before moving to answer. Clarice sat up suddenly when she heard the voice coming from the hall. She stood when Dr. Lecter reentered the living room followed by Jack Crawford.

"Clarice thank god. I've been looking for you all morning." Mr. Crawford said.

"Mr. Crawford what are you doing here?"

"I flew in early this morning. How long have you been here?"

"Miss Starling arrived early last night and has been my guest ever since." Dr. Lecter supplied, his eyes on Clarice.

"The hotel said you checked out around midnight last night." Mr. Crawford said ignoring Dr. Lecter's comment.

"Yes. Dr. Lecter was kind enough to take me to pick up my things and allow me to stay the night." she replied, "Why are you here sir?"

"Will Graham is dead."

"What? How?"

"His car hit a wall on the other side of town. Apparently he'd had a few drinks and missed the turn. They ran the plates to find out who he was. They called me as soon as they found out."

"Are they sure it was him?" Clarice asked.

"We matched dental records about an hour ago." Mr. Crawford said, "I thought I'd find two bodies when I got here. I'm glad you are alright."

"He'd been drinking. I got out of the car." she said stunned, "Excuse me please." She rushed from the room. Her mind was spinning when she stepped into the dining room.

"I should have been in that car. Why wasn't I in that car? Why did he let me live?" her mind said over and over again. Suddenly a voice cut through her confusion.

"Clarice, are you alright?" Dr. Lecter asked from the doorway. Clarice turned to face him.

"Before or after?" she asked in a low whisper.

"What do you mean Clarice?" he asked.

"Did you send him down that hill before or after you took me to the hotel?"

"Before."

"Why wasn't I in that car with him? Why am I here?"

"The world is more interesting with you in it." he said simply.

Clarice sank into the nearest chair. Her breathing became erratic. Dr. Lecter moved in front of her.

"Clarice you need to calm down. Take a deep breath."

She looked up at him and took a deep breath. He smiled and helped her to her feet.

"Now you have a decision to make. You can tell your boss the crimes I have committed and help him take me into custody but know now I won't go easily."

"And the other option?" she asked. He smiled.

"You can tell him about the man on Fairmont who is hanging in his basement with a note pinned to his chest."

"Then what? Go on with my life like none of this happened? Or stay here as your prisoner, never knowing if I'll wake up in the morning."

"That choice is yours Clarice but if you chose to stay you'll have nothing to fear from me. You will be free to come and go as you please." he replied.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you giving me a choice?"

"I will not keep you against your will Clarice. I realized last night that no matter how strongly I desire to keep you the choice to stay must be made by you. If you chose to stay I will do everything in my power to make sure you are happy for as long as you are here."

He crossed the room and opened a drawer in the china cupboard. He pulled out Clarice's gun and placed it on the table.

"The choice is yours my dear." he said then returned to the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

Clarice hesitated a moment then moved to her gun. Its weight in her hand was comforting. She checked it over. It was still loaded. Clarice looked at the weapon in her hand. Gently she laid it back on the table and turned to the living room. Dr. Lecter and Mr. Crawford stood when she entered. She stopped before she reached them.

"Mr. Crawford I have to apologize. I didn't tell you the entire truth before."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't get out of the car because he was drunk I got out because of this." she said removing her sweater to reveal the bruises on her arms.

"What happened?" Mr. Crawford asked moving closer. Clarice couldn't bring herself to answer.

"He tried to rape her." Dr. Lecter said coming up beside Clarice. He placed his arm around her and led her to the couch. Clarice took a deep breath.

"He was already drunk before we got here. He accused me of trying to get attention from… my superiors. He pulled over and grabbed me. I pushed him off and got out. I didn't know where else to go so I came back here." she said.

"She was worried about going back to the hotel with Will so close so I offered to let her stay here." Dr. Lecter said. Mr. Crawford was quiet for a moment.

"I'm sorry this happened Clarice…"

"Mr. Crawford right now the only people who know about this are in this room. Graham was a good agent and I'd hate for one incident to tarnish his record or the Bureau given the circumstances."

"I understand and appreciate what you are doing. Perhaps you should take some time off."

"Thank you Mr. Crawford I think that would be the best idea." she answered.

"Would you like a ride to the airport?" Mr. Crawford asked standing.

"Actually sir I think I will be staying in Baltimore a bit longer."

Mr. Crawford only nodded.

"I should be going. I still have a case to solve." Mr. Crawford said moving to go.

"Mr. Crawford we found a possible suspect. Graham was going to call you after he spoke with Dr. Lecter but with all that happened I guess he didn't get a chance."

"One moment." Dr. Lecter said getting up. He left the room briefly and returned with the case file.

"In his rush to go last night Agent Graham left this here. The address is on top. I do hope you catch him." Dr. Lecter said handing the file to Mr. Crawford. After thanking them both Mr. Crawford left.

The room was silent for a few moments after Mr. Crawford's departure. Clarice leaned back and covered her face with her hands.

"Regrets Clarice?" Dr. Lecter asked. She moved her hands to look at him. He hadn't moved.

"No Doctor just wondering if I hit my head harder than either of us realized last night."

"I could give you a check up if you would like." he replied with a wink. She shook her head and smiled. He studied her for a moment then returned to his seat on the couch.

"You hesitated when you told Mr. Crawford what Will had said. You didn't tell him the whole truth."

"Can't we just drop it? Forget it ever happened." she said covering her face again.

"No Clarice. You have to deal with it. Hiding won't help."

She dropped her hands in her lap and felt defeated. She knew he was right.

"He said I was trying to get attention from you. That I flaunted myself to get on your good side to help my career." she replied staring at the ceiling, "He said I was wasting my time because you wouldn't be interested in someone like me."

Dr. Lecter was quiet for a moment and she rolled her head to the side to look at him.

"I guess he was wrong." she said simply. Dr. Lecter smiled.

"Yes he was Clarice."

"He told me to stay in the car last night because he didn't want me to distract you from his discovery of Frances Cole."

"But you got out."

"I was hoping to call a taxi and go back to the hotel. I thought I could be gone early enough in the morning before he woke up."

"Where were you going to go?"

"Back to Quantico to tender my resignation, after that I wasn't sure. Maybe get a job in a psychological clinic some where."

"You don't seem the type to give up so easily."

"Between Graham in the field and Paul Krendler in the office I thought I'd be able to do more good else where. They wouldn't ever see me as anything more than my gender."

"I don't believe you'd be happy working in a clinic. You want to see that you are doing some good. Doing random evaluations and passing them along to others wouldn't satisfy you."

"Any suggestions, Doctor?"

"Perhaps assisting in a private practice, seeing that progress is being made, would be more to your liking."

"Most private practices don't have a need for a full time evaluator. They just take referrals after the evaluations have been done."

"Very true, but many doctors now have personal assistants. It would be a significant benefit to have an assistant who could also review cases and offer a sound psychological point of view."

"Be a secretary?"

"No Clarice. A secretary gets the coffee and brings in the mail. A personal assistant is the one who travels and attends various functions with her employer."

"Sounds like something I may be interested in. Are the benefits good?"

"The benefits are excellent." he replied with a wink.

"Do you know anyone who may be hiring? It's good to have a foot in the door before I send my resignation letter."

"Funny you should ask. Someone mentioned just the other day that I should get an assistant."

"Would that work with us Doctor? Given the circumstances."

"I believe that is up to you my dear. You know how I feel and what I want but have yet to tell me what you want."

Before she could answer the phone on the table rang. Dr. Lecter got up to answer it.

"One moment please." he said into the receiver, "Clarice it is for you." He handed her the phone with a very amused look on his face then retook his seat.

"Hello."

"Clarice thank god. Where the hell have you been?" the voice on the phone replied.

"Hello Delia."

"I have been going out of my mind for three hours and all you can say is 'hello'."

"Alright then, how are you doing?" Clarice replied with a grin. She held the phone away from her ear as her friend began a very loud overview of her day thus far.

"Ardelia calm down. If you'd like I can call you back when you have had a little time to relax. Maybe get some coffee."

"You hang up and so help me…"

"I was joking Delia." she replied. She heard her friend take a deep breath.

"Where have you been? Crawford called here about three hours ago asking if I had heard from you. He told me that if you called to call him right away. What is going on?"

"Agent Graham is dead Delia."

"Oh my god. What happened? Are you ok?"

"He was drunk and drove into a wall. I wasn't with him. I'm fine."

"Crawford called about fifteen minutes ago and said he found you. It took me nearly ten minutes to find the number."

"I'm sorry I should have called. I didn't know Mr. Crawford had called you or I would have."

"It's ok. I just wanted to be sure you were alright. He said you were taking some time off. When are you going to be back?"

"I'm not sure." Clarice replied glancing at Dr. Lecter. He smiled.

There was a knock at the door and he got up.

"Aren't we popular today." he remarked heading for the door.

"Clarice what do you mean you don't know when you're coming back?" Ardelia asked.

"It's complicated."

"What's so complicated? You get on a plane. You come home."

"I'm not sure I'm coming back." Clarice said as Dr. Lecter returned.

"What?"

"I got a very good job offer."

"When?"

"About two minutes ago."

"What is the job?"

"Personal assistant of a well known psychiatrist."

"You are going to give up a job at the F.B.I. to run errands for some doctor you have known for less than a month."

"I told you it was complicated."

"Sweetie that isn't complicated its crazy."

"Delia I don't expect you to understand…"

"You like him don't you?" Ardelia said cutting her off.

Clarice was speechless.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ardelia said after a minute, "Are the feelings mutual?"

"Most definitely."

"Good. If you can get yourself a doctor I wish you the best of luck. Just be sure he knows that at the end of the day you're his woman not his assistant."

Clarice covered her mouth to hold back her laughter and shook her head.

"I'll call you in a few days Delia." she said trying to keep a straight face.

"Alright but I want details."

"Good bye Ardelia."

"Bye."

Clarice hung up the phone and turned back to Dr. Lecter.

"Your friend is very perceptive." Dr. Lecter said. Clarice studied him for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"She guessed your reason for staying very quickly."

"You heard that." she said blushing. He smiled and nodded. Clarice covered her face with her hands.

"Though I'd prefer to hear you say it." he whispered in her ear. She dropped her hands suddenly. He was just inches from her. Their eyes locked neither willing nor able to look away. In an impulsive move Clarice closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to his. He returned the kiss without hesitation.

"I want to stay." she whispered when they separated.

Once again the phone rang. Clarice groaned as Dr. Lecter got up.

"Patience Clarice." he remarked before he answered. The call was short and Dr. Lecter retook his seat.

"That was Jack Crawford. They found Mr. Cole and are closing the case. He said he will be sure that you and Will get credit."

Clarice just nodded. Dr. Lecter watched her closely.

"Clarice I think it would be best if we slipped out before there are any more interruptions. Once the news gets to the media I don't believe we'll get any peace."

"What do you suggest?"

"I received tickets to a benefit earlier. Though the speaker is not the greatest it is a good cause. I thought we could do a bit of shopping first. Pick you out a few things for your new job." he said with a smile.

"Sounds like a very good plan." she said picking up her sweater and slipping it on.

Within minutes they were ready to go and headed out the door.

O.K. I'm not sure if there will be more. Tell me what you think and I may have another chapter or maybe even two.


	5. Chapter 5

** Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: I know this chapter has been a long time coming. I am truly sorry for the delay. Thank you to those who have stuck with me. A very special thank you to those who have reviewed. **

Clarice was standing along the wall watching the people on the dance floor. Her eyes scanned the crowd until a voice called her from her thoughts.

"Memorizing the exits Agent Starling?" the doctor's voice all but purred in her ear.

"I did that already. There are five."

"Five? I only noted four." he replied handing her a glass of champagne.

"There's one in the back beside the kitchen."

"So now that you have the exits covered what could that fascinating mind of yours be working on?"

"I'm deciding if the speaker is drunk or just a complete moron." Dr. Lecter chuckled.

"My opinion would be both."

"If he keeps staring I might have to give him a black eye."

"We could always give him something to stare at." he said leaning close.

"Tempting."

"Hannibal." A woman called coming up to them.

"Rachel, a pleasure to see you again." he replied. "Surely you remember Clarice Starling."

"Of course. Good evening Ms. Starling."

"Good evening Miss DuBerry."

"I thought you would be on your way back to Washington, Ms. Starling. I heard you caught your man as they say." Miss DuBerry replied. Clarice suppressed a grin.

"Clarice will be staying in Baltimore for a while longer."

"I suppose it will take a few days to wrap things up."

"Actually I'm on vacation. Baltimore is quite an interesting place with the right guide."

Before Miss DuBerry could reply they were joined by the speaker.

"Miss DuBerry, good evening to you again." the man said. "Would you be so kind as to introduce me to your friends here?"

"Of course Dr. Chilton." she replied smiling. "This is Dr. Hannibal Lecter and Miss Clarice Starling." Miss DuBerry was enjoying the way Dr. Chilton was watching Clarice. She was hoping he would ask her to dance so she could get Dr. Lecter to herself. Dr. Lecter was of the opposite opinion, but he said nothing. Dr. Chilton focused his attention on Clarice.

"What is it that you do Miss Starling?" he asked.

"I work for the F.B.I." she replied simply.

"And what do you do there?"

"My last assignment was with Behavioral Science."

"Were you part of the Ripper investigation?"

"Yes."

"Do you often help on such high profile cases?"

"When I'm asked to."

"Clarice is quite the profiler." Doctor Lecter commented. "It is going to be a shame for them to lose her."

"Are you leaving the F.B.I.?" Miss DuBerry asked.

"I'm considering an offer."

"I have been trying to tempt Clarice into working for me, as a personal assistant." Doctor Lecter replied. "I'm sure she will be invaluable."

"I have considered a personal assistant, especially when I'm traveling, but good help is hard to find." Doctor Chilton remarked.

"Do you travel much Dr. Chilton?" Miss DuBerry asked. She was upset Doctor Lecter wanted to keep Clarice around and thought she could convince Dr. Chilton to take her off her hands.

"Yes. I'm on the lecture circuit a great deal. I was in Boston last week and next week I'm speaking at a college in Ohio. I'm also speaking at a convention in Las Vegas in a few months."

"Well any assistant of yours would certainly be lucky, being able to travel as you do." Miss DuBerry remarked.

"Yes certainly." Dr. Chilton said. The music changed to a slow waltz and Dr. Lecter excused himself and Clarice saying he had promised her the dance. Clarice merely took his hand and walked with him to the dance floor. He was careful of the placement of his hands knowing the bruises she had. He was pleased with the blush that crept over her when he tightened his embrace slightly. Clarice was making it a point not to make eye contact and he allowed her privacy knowing the situation was quite new to her. She heard the whispers when they had entered the hall before dinner and it took all of her willpower not to turn and run. She had met most of those in attendance during the investigation. Most had been interviewed in regards to Benjamin Raspail's murder. She had seen Miss DuBerry's look of contempt as they turned. Dr. Lecter felt her tense lightly.

"Are you well Clarice?" he asked quietly.

"It's not often I'm the envy of the room Doctor." she said lightly. "It takes a bit of getting used to."

"If it makes you uneasy my dear we could always leave early. I'm sure I could find us something more pleasant to do to occupy our time." A shiver ran through her at his words. Her eyes met his for the first time since they began dancing and he gave her a wink. "I am enjoying showing you off though. Perhaps we should host dinner in a couple of weeks, a small intimate gathering to announce our situation."

"You mean to tell all your friends I'm sleeping with my boss." she said and he chuckled.

"Do you worry what my so called friends think of you?"

"A bit." she said.

"Should I be worried what your friends think of me?"

"I only have one real friend Doctor, besides you that is."

"Perhaps we should invite her to visit. I wouldn't want her to think I was mistreating her friend."

"Maybe in a few weeks, once things are settled." He nodded.

"You have no need to worry about what anyone thinks of you Clarice. You have nothing to prove to any of them."

"I appreciate the sentiment Doctor."

"Though you do not believe it." he replied simply.

"I believe you believe it."

"And how can I encourage you to believe it."

"If I can think of a way I'll let you know."

"Why do you believe you need to prove yourself?"

"Analyzing me now Doctor?"

"Never my dear, I am only seeking a way to help."

"Everyone feels a need to prove they belong when the situation feels above them."

"You see them as above you?" he asked glancing around the room. She gave a small nod.

"I don't fit with this crowd Doctor."

"They are human just as we are Clarice. The only difference is our minds. There is no woman in this room whose mind is equal to yours."

"Even Miss DuBerry?"

"A pretty wrapper does not mean you will like what is inside." he remarked. "It's just like Christmas Clarice under the pretty paper you find socks."

She chuckled and caught another look from Miss DuBerry.

"Real beauty does not need to be dressed up and flaunted. Real beauty shines on its own."

They spent most of the evening on the dance floor. When it came time to depart they said their goodbyes and moved toward the exit.

"Hannibal." Miss DuBerry said coming up to them. "I am so glad I caught you. I was wondering if you were free tomorrow night. I thought it would be nice to host a small dinner for Dr. Chilton before he leaves town. He said he'd be delighted if you and Miss Starling could attend."

"I will have to check my schedule but I believe we're free."

"Wonderful. I look forward to it." she said giving him a smile then strode off.

They walked to the car and Doctor Lecter opened the passenger door. Clarice slipped inside and he shut the door. The drive back was quiet. Clarice spent the drive worrying about the rest of the night. She knew she was where she wanted to be but she was nervous about where the night might lead.


	6. Chapter 6

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**A/N: Thank you all for your great reviews and sticking with me through writer's block. This chapter was a bit harder to write. Clarice discusses her past so I must remind you that this is an A/U story so some details are a bit different. I hope you all enjoy it. Love it or hate it, please read and review.**

They arrived home quicker than Clarice thought possible. Her mind was still a jumble. Doctor Lecter was quickly out of the car and opening the door for her. They walked together to the front door. Doctor Lecter unlocked the door and allowed her to enter first.

"Would you like something before bed my dear?"

"Yes thank you. Coffee would be great."

He nodded and motioned her to the living room then disappeared in to the kitchen. Clarice moved toward the couch then stopped. She turned and walked to the dining room. Her gun still lay on the table were she had left it earlier. She checked it over and removed the magazine.

"Should I be concerned?" Dr. Lecter asked from the doorway.

"No." she replied simply. "Just a little routine. Old habits die hard."

"Feel free to keep any routines you feel are necessary."

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course. If I did not you would not be standing where you are."

"Why?"

"Why do I trust you?" he asked. She nodded. "I feel we are very much the same."

He moved closer.

"You think we're alike."

"You are as deadly with that gun as I am with my knife. The only difference is artist flair."

"Why do you do it? Why do you kill?"

"Do you truly wish to have this conversation so early in our relationship?" he asked and she nodded. "I suppose it would be best. Better to get the messy part out of the way. Why don't you go change and I'll bring in the coffee."

She nodded and headed to her room. She changed out of her dress and into her pajamas. When she returned to the living room he had discarded his coat and tie. She sat down and he handed her a cup. She took a sip as he sat down.

"Do you wish me to start from the first?" he asked.

"Who was the first Doctor?"

He smiled.

"What ever do you mean Clarice? You read the case file. I believe you knew it better than Will."

"There is no evolution in the case file. While I completely believe your level of skill it wasn't always that way."

"Trying to analyze me now my dear."

"No. I just want to know the truth. I don't see you as the type to torture animals for the pleasure of it. You are not what they think you are."

"You are very astute."

"So who was the first?"

"A fishmonger at the market."

"What did he do?"

"What makes you think he did something?" he asked and she smiled.

"How old were you?"

"Thirteen."

"He must have done something to warrant his removal from the land of the living."

"He was rude."

"Rude?" she asked. Dr. Lecter nodded. "He insulted you." She stopped. "No. Not you. Someone you were close to. Someone you felt under your protection."

"My aunt."

Clarice nodded. "Who was next?"

"Aren't you curious about the victims in the case file?"

"I know why you killed them."

"Why did I kill them?" he asked.

"Like I said last night I know the pasts of your victims. You're a smart man you wouldn't risk going to jail just for the fun of it. You had a reason even if everyone else refused to see it."

"Maybe I believe I'd never be caught."

"Graham caught you. He figured you out. If he hadn't been three sheets to the wind he may have even captured you."

"But he didn't." Dr. Lecter said with a smile. Clarice smiled back.

"True. So who was next?"

He studied her for a moment.

"Quid pro quo Clarice, I have answered all your questions thus far. I have a few of my own, if you don't mind."

"Alright Doctor."

"What's your worst memory of childhood?"

She paused for a moment.

"The death of my father."

"How old were you?"

"Ten."

"How did he die?"

"He was the night marshal. He was shot by a drug addict robbing the local pharmacy."

"Did they catch the man?"

"No _they_ didn't."

He studied her for a moment.

"Do you know what happened to the man?"

"He died. An overdose of painkillers and alcohol I believe. Who was after the fishmonger?"

"One of the men who killed my sister. What happened after your father's death?"

"My mother had died when I was very young so when he died I was sent to live with relatives on a ranch in Montana."

"A cattle ranch?"

"Sheep. How old was your sister?"

"Four." he replied. She shifted suddenly. She straddled him. He gave her a curious look.

"Did you get them all? You said you got one but did you find the rest of them?" He nodded and she laid her head against his chest. She sought comfort as much as she wanted to give it. His arms surrounded her and she relaxed into him.

"Tell me about the wolves Clarice."

She was completely still. Her breathing was calm and even for a moment he wondered if she had gone to sleep.

"It was summer. I snuck out to the barn. I crawled into the hayloft. You could see everything from up there. I used to sit up there for hours just watching the stars. I fell asleep but a noise woke me. The sheep were making all kinds of noise. I looked down and there were about a half dozen wolves in the barn. They were after the lambs. The lambs were wailing."

Her body tensed and her breathing became a bit faster.

"One of the wolves caught one of the lambs. It screamed and you could smell the blood. The rest went crazy. The rancher heard the noise and came out. He started shooting. He got a few of them and the rest ran off." she said. "They blamed me. They said I left the barn door open. I didn't though. The rancher opened it when he came in. The wolves came in through a hole in the back wall. One went back out that way after it was shot. They found it dead behind the barn."

"What happened after?"

"I started having nightmares. I couldn't sleep more than a few hours at night. The rancher still blamed me, eventually he got tired of me waking them up and they sent me to an orphanage. They said I was unmanageable."

"You hear the lambs in your dreams, don't you Clarice?" he asked quietly. She nodded against his chest. He stroked her hair. "You don't see me as a wolf."

Her head came up quickly. She looked him.

"Are you a wolf Hannibal? Have you ever killed anyone who didn't deserve it?"

"As an officer of the law Clarice you know it is not up to one individual to decide another's fate."

"Are you trying to turn me against you?"

"I merely want you to know what you're getting. I am not a savior or a vigilante."

"You are my savior. You punished those who deserved to be punished, those who slipped through the system. You wouldn't kill someone innocent even though I believe your definition of innocent would differ from that of the powers that be it doesn't make it any less true."

He inclined his head and studied her.

"What happened to the man who shot your father?"

"I told you...

"The truth Clarice."

"I was with my father the night he died. I told everyone I didn't know who did it, that I didn't see him, but I did. When I started college in Virginia I located him. He spent a lot of time at a certain bar. I got a fake I.D. from a guy on campus and started hanging out at the bar. It didn't take him long to notice me. He invited me to his apartment for a drink and I went. He had some pills in his medicine cabinet, painkillers. I put them in his drink. He started to realize something was wrong. I just gave him more to drink eventually he just stopped breathing. Once I was sure he was dead I made sure there was no trace of me in the apartment then I left."

"Did the lambs stop screaming?"

"For a while."

"And then?"

"Then I decided to work for the F.B.I."

"To protect the lambs." he said. She nodded. "And now?"

"Now I realize there are more wolves in that one building than in the woods around my second cousin's ranch. Graham, Krendler, even Crawford. They all use people to get what they need then throw them away. They would destroy a person if they thought it would get them ahead. I couldn't do that. I couldn't be one of them. Eventually they would have realized that too."

"You believe you would have been forced out of the pack so to speak."

"Exactly."

"You don't see them as you see us? We are hunters Clarice. We have our own wolfish behaviors. The two of us, in fact, have been more wolf-like then they have."

"We hunt for a reason. We hunt to protect, to stop atrocities from repeating themselves. I would never kill someone for cutting me off in traffic but I wouldn't hesitate to avenge someone I cared about who was purposely and willfully harmed."

He nodded, understanding her reasoning completely. She leaned into him again and he felt his own darkness fading. He knew it would never be gone, not completely, but there was something about Clarice that made it bearable.

"We should be off to bed." he replied. He felt her tense slightly. He considered the reason for this and decided it would be best to put her mind at ease now than to let her fight with her emotions over the subject.

"You may, of course, sleep in your room. If however you choose to join me in mine you should know you are under no obligation to do anything but sleep."

She looked up and seen the truth in his eyes. She nodded and stood. He followed suit. He offered his arm and she took it confidently. They ascended the stairs and were soon settled into the large bed in the master bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello everyone. I would like to thank everyone who has stuck with through a tough year. Between writer's block, kids, and the regular mundane concerns of life this story got pushed back. Thank you to everyone who has written recently, you help me get back in gear. I'm stumbling a bit on the next chapter but this one is longer than my average chapter. I hope it was worth the wait. Thanks also to my sister who agreed to be my beta and really pushed me to post this. Love ya sis.**

_

Morning sun filtered in through the curtains. Clarice shifted slightly then felt a weight tighten around her, the weight being the arm of Dr. Lecter. She turned over slowly to face him. Settling the best she could, considering the bruising, she studied his face. He seemed at peace. His eyes were closed but she knew he was awake. His arm shifted slightly to avoid putting weight on her bruises. She considered him for a moment then ran a finger along his jaw. The only sign of his surprise was a small twitch. She traced the lines of his face. Her eyes followed her finger's path. She was so involved in her study of him she did not notice his eyes open until her finger traced over the line of his cheek. When their eyes met she blushed. He decided it was irresistibly alluring and leaned in to capture her lips. She shifted closer and he tightened his grip slightly.

"Good morning, my dear." he said quietly when they parted.

"Morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. You?"

"Very well. What would you like to do today?"

"I'm not sure."

"I'm sure we'll find something to fill our time."

They dressed and headed downstairs. They made breakfast together though Clarice admitted her lack of skills in the kitchen. They talked mostly about food. Their likes and dislikes. Dr. Lecter created a mental list of meals he would cook for her. He wanted to show her the world. He knew she was destined for more than a desk in a dimly lit room or being a moving target for drug dealers. She was meant to shine, to be envied and admired, to be loved and cared for. He decided he would spend the rest of his days making sure she was. Clarice was enjoying the ease of their relationship. Dr. Lecter did not dismiss her opinions as many others did. She felt she could relax with him and be herself. With other men she felt she always had to be on guard, to be someone they wanted her to be. Eventually she would become tired of trying to please and when she did the relationship would soon end. She had started to believe that no man would want her as she was. She glanced at Dr. Lecter standing at the stove and smiled.

After breakfast an invitation arrived for Miss DuBerry's dinner in honor of Dr. Chilton. Dr. Lecter considered turning down the invitation. Another evening spent listening to Dr. Chilton would be trying. Clarice was sitting in the living when he came returned with the invitation.

"Do you wish to go to the dinner for Dr. Chilton?" he asked taking a seat beside her. She looked up from the book she was reading.

"If you want to, I have no opinion either way."

"I do not want you to feel uncomfortable."

"They can only make me uncomfortable if I allow them to."

"Very true."

"Besides I realized I have something none of those other women have."

"What would that be?"

"You." she replied with a smile.

"Also very true. I will call Rachel and let her know we would love to attend."

Clarice smiled and he returned it. The call was brief. Dr. Lecter returned to the couch. He watched Clarice for a moment then rose and went to the cupboard. He took out his sketch book and drawing pencils then took a seat in a chair across from the couch. Clarice gave him a sidelong glance but decided not to disturb his thoughts with questions. Her eyes went back to the book. They passed most of the day thusly.

As evening approached they headed upstairs to dress for dinner. The drive to Miss DuBerry's home was filled with discussion about music. When they arrived Miss DuBerry quickly separated Clarice from Dr. Lecter. The conversation was hollow and insincere. Clarice followed along with no problems; her insecurity from the night before was gone. Dr. Lecter watched from a distance with great amusement. Dr. Chilton made his way across the room towards Clarice. Dr. Lecter watched him closely. Dr. Chilton was clearly interested in the pretty young F.B.I. agent that Dr. Lecter claimed as his own. Clarice was avoiding the obvious plays for her favor. Dr. Lecter moved to join them. Clarice turned toward him slightly and gave him a smile which he returned. Dr. Chilton was oblivious to the interaction of the couple. Miss DuBerry however was not. She disliked Dr. Lecter's attentions towards Clarice. She saw Clarice as an imposter who had infiltrated their social circle. Her hope for the party was for Dr. Chilton to tempt Clarice. Miss DuBerry knew he was no equal to Dr. Lecter but he was charismatic at times. He knew how to play the part of socialite.

"Do you like to travel Miss Starling?" Dr. Chilton asked.

"I must admit I haven't often had the chance."

"I guess it must be hard for someone in your profession to travel for pleasure. I am lucky enough to travel for work but I do find a great deal of pleasure in it also. What did you do before the Ripper case?"

"I was part of interdepartmental task force."

"That sounds exciting."

"It was mostly sitting in a surveillance van."

"You must have seen your share of action though."

"I only graduated from the F.B.I. academy about a year ago."

"Only a year and you were put on such a high profile case. I'm surprised you'd even consider leaving. You seem to have such a promising career." Miss DuBerry commented.

If she could not get Clarice to go with Dr. Chilton she decided she would try to talk her into going back to Washington. It may only be an hour away but it would be far enough to allow her to plant seeds of doubt.

"I had assisted with a previous case. I came to help with the tedious tasks, paperwork, interviews, that kind of thing."

"Still to work with such professionals as Agent Graham, you must have learned a lot."

"I have read a great deal about him." Dr. Chilton said. "He seems like a very interesting man to know. Perhaps you could introduce me."

"Agent Graham passed away a few days ago." Dr. Lecter said.

"I am so sorry. How dreadful you must feel. Forget I mentioned it."

Clarice thanked him. Dinner was announced a moment later and they all moved to the dining room.

Clarice, being a guest of Dr. Lecter, was seated to his left. Dr. Chilton was seated across from Dr. Lecter. He continued his attention towards Clarice throughout dinner. Dr. Lecter watched amused. Clarice was polite but not encouraging. She drew the attention of the other gentlemen at the table much to the ladies' dismay. They had all looked down on her the night before but now she was different. Something had changed. Miss DuBerry did her best to keep Dr. Lecter's attention. Dr. Lecter also found this amusing. His relationship with Miss DuBerry had been talked about on the social pages as well as among their social circle. The truth of the matter was the relationship was completely superficial. He had no interest in Miss DuBerry despite her obvious attraction to him. He told her this before any form of relationship began. She had indicated she understood and that they would just be playing the part for others of the social scene. After nearly a year she began hinting at wanting something more real. Rumors began that there was an engagement on the horizon. Dr. Lecter heard from a loyal friend that Miss DuBerry herself was telling others she planned to order her next stationary as Mrs. Lecter. He confronted her about the rumors and she admitted to starting them. He ended the relationship immediately. A wife could be a hindrance to his 'hobbies' and his lifestyle. Now though he was reconsidering that point of view.

After dinner they retired to the parlor for coffee and conversation. Dr. Chilton commandeered Clarice's attention once again to spout how important he was to the lecture circuit. He hinted to her the next time her colleagues needed help with a profile he should be the one they called.

"I would be glad to take time to help law enforcement in any way possible." he said. "I had some insights on the Ripper from what I had read from the papers. I sent a letter offering my assistance but I believe it was misplaced."

"That does happen on occasion."

"Have you made your decision to stay in Baltimore yet?"

"I have. I am taking Dr. Lecter up on his offer."

"I would be happy to negotiate a counteroffer to Dr. Lecter's proposition." he said leaning closer.

"That is very kind of you but I doubt anyone could beat what he's offering."

"You want to be stuck in an office all day doing filing and paperwork. With me you would be traveling, being seen with a top member of the field. I assure you there would be a great many perks to being my assistant. I have many grad students' resumes in my briefcase right now who would happily and quickly accept what I'm offering."

"You may want to give one of them your offer then Dr. Chilton. It is quite foolish to make an offer of employment to someone whom you don't even know is qualified."

"Dr. Lecter has offered you a position…"

"For the position he offered me I'm very qualified." she replied. "Speaking of Dr. Lecter I think I should find him."

She left him in a stunned silence. Dr. Lecter caught her eye across the room and she gave him a smile. He moved towards her.

"And what has amused you so much this evening my dear?" he asked regaining his spot at her side.

"Dr. Chilton just offered me a job."

"Did you accept?"

She gave him a bored look and he smiled.

"I did not accept. I did however insinuate you only hired me because we were lovers."

"How true." he replied. She looked at him with an amused smile. "Of course you only accepted because we are lovers so I think it is completely fair."

They watched Dr. Chilton moved across the room to where Miss DuBerry was chatting with a few of the other ladies. There was some hushed conversation and a few tentative glances in their direction.

"It seems we are the topic of conversation." Dr. Lecter said amused.

"Seems so. Normally that would make me feel out of place but it doesn't."

"That is because you have found your place." His arm slipped easily around her waist. She shifted a bit closer and gave him a smile.

"Perhaps it is time we took our leave." Dr. Lecter said. "I'm sure we could find more entertaining ways to pass the time at home."

"I'm sure we could."

Miss DuBerry tried to extend their stay. She very much wanted to talk to Clarice alone. She knew Dr. Lecter well enough to know he would not tell her what she wanted to know but felt she might be able to get it out of Clarice. Dr. Lecter knew what she was up to however and the couple soon departed. Once in the car and on to the main street he chuckled.

"What's so amusing?" Clarice asked.

"Do not be surprised if you receive a lunch invitation from Rachel in the coming week."

"Why would she invite me to lunch?"

"She wants to know about our relationship."

"Our relationship is none of her business."

"I agree completely."

Clarice was quiet for a minute.

"She's your ex, right?"

"Feeling self conscious again, my dear?"

"No. I'm just wondering how you get along so well with your ex. I'm guessing from the way she acts that you broke it off."

"I did."

"You must have had a good reason to but you are still pleasant to her."

"Our social circle does not like bad break ups. If things had become difficult then the one who made things difficult would be distanced."

"Distanced?"

"They would be left off the guest list of social events, public and private. Interactions with them would be limited."

"They would be ostracized."

"Only if they brought private matters public. If she had tried to get our friends to take sides or similar pettiness then, yes, ostracized would be the correct term. Such a thing is very difficult to come back from. Veiled criticisms and rudeness would have lost her a few choice invitations but after a time she would have been welcomed back into the fold. She decided she did not wish to feel the cold and kept our interactions polite."

"And you feel no remorse for the loss of the relationship or anger at her for whatever she did?"

"I feel no remorse at the loss, since there was no emotional attachment. My anger was played out in my decision to end the relationship."

She nodded at this.

"My relationship with Rachel was purely superficial, an act for the cameras and socialites. She wanted more. She wanted a wedding and a marriage. I did not."

"Do you think she loved you?"

"No. She wanted marriage for the status. Higher society still holds a lot of older stigmas as a whole. Individually they can think whatever they wish but the group as a whole still clings to its almost archaic beliefs."

"So what antiquated belief is Miss DuBerry subjected to?" she asked as they arrived home.

"For a woman of her age and station to never have been married is a bit of disgrace. To be divorced or widowed would be step up." he replied before getting out.

She considered this all as they walked inside. Dr. Lecter took her coat and they settled on the couch.

"I think it's wrong to judge a person on whether they've married or not." she said.

"As do I. Most would agree with us as individuals but the group mind can be very convincing. It was not many decades ago when a woman's worth was based on her husband's." Clarice sighed and nodded. "You seem particularly familiar with that notion."

"I was raised in an orphanage where girls weren't allowed to wear pants. We were graded on our accomplishments once a month. How we did at school didn't matter. How well we cooked or took care of the littler kids did. If we did not meet all the head mistresses requirements we had to spend our free time reading books about how to be a proper lady and a proper wife." Clarice replied. "By the time I graduated high school I had those books memorized."

Dr. Lecter laughed and Clarice managed a chuckle.

"I believe you to be very much a proper lady." he said.

"My head mistress with disagree with you as I never mastered cooking."

"Did you master everything else?"

"Maybe not everything but I was passable." she replied. "I can sew, knit, crochet, play the piano, set a table, plan a menu, balance a budget, ballroom dance, and walk up and down stairs and across a room with book on my head."

"All vital skills in today's job market."

"When one's job preference is being a wife. When I decided to go to college I was told I was being foolish."

"I am glad you chose not to listen to them."

"Me too."

"So you can play piano." he said glancing at the instrument on the other side of the room.

"I don't think I can play anything you'd like to hear."

"What can you play?"

"Chopsticks, Amazing Grace, and a large collection of Christmas songs."

"Perhaps it is time you expanded your repertoire." he remarked rising.

He offered her his hand and she took it. He led her to the piano. Once she was seated he took a seat beside her.

"I warn you now I haven't played in a while."

"I'm sure it will come back to you quickly."

Dr. Lecter was right. After a few false starts she was playing easily. He smiled. They played together for quite a while before deciding to go to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Monday morning rose bright. Breakfast was made together then Dr. Lecter led Clarice into the den.

"Are you ready for your first day, Clarice?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

He smiled and walked to the bookcase. His fingers slipped behind it and she heard a click. The bookcase swung away from the shelf to reveal a set of stairs. He chuckled at her surprise. They stepped into the small entry and he pulled the doorway closed before descending the stairs. At the bottom was a long hallway and a door.

"That leads to the basement." he said indicating the door.

She merely nodded and they walked down the hallway. At the end another set of stairs led up. The opening at the top was similar to the one at the other end. It was hidden behind a bookcase in Dr. Lecter's office. They emerged and he showed her how to close the opening. He explained his filing system and records. He showed her a pile of new files.

"These are for the courts, many requests but so little time. I usually try to fit as many of them in as possible. Ms. Gaines keeps two afternoons a week open for these. She merely schedules the appointments after I have read through the files. My own time is limited."

"That's where I come in."

"Indeed. You can look through the files, determine what needs attention the quickest and set up the appointments. If you have any notes or comments on the files place them in the folder and we'll discuss them."

She nodded. He led her into the main office. Ms. Gaines was just coming in. The older woman seemed a bit surprised at Clarice's presence.

"Ms. Gaines, you remember Ms. Starling, don't you?" Dr. Lecter asked.

"Yes, of course." Ms. Gaines replied. "It is good to see you again, Ms. Starling. I must admit my surprise. I heard you closed the case you were working on. I thought you would have been back in D.C. already."

"Clarice has decided to relocate for her new job."

"New job?"

"As my personal assistant. She will be working in my office for now handling the cases from the local courts. If any others should come in give them directly to her. She will handle all of the scheduling for those."

"Yes sir."

Ms. Gaines gave Clarice the list of days and times appointments could be scheduled. The first patient arrived promptly and Dr. Lecter led him into the second office leaving the two women to there work.

"When were you hired?" Ms. Gaines asked once the doctor was gone.

"Saturday after the case I was working on closed."

"It took me two months to get this job then another six before he allowed me to do more than just answer the phone and schedule appointments. I was not even allowed to file records let alone look through them."

"Ms. Gaines, I'm not here to take your job. Dr. Lecter's psychological expertise is greatly sought after. I'm here to make it easier for him to help as many people as he can. I am a licensed counselor and have a degree in psychology and criminology. I worked in mental health facilities and as a Forensic Fellow before I entered the F.B.I. academy. Dr. Lecter hired me to review cases and decide which are in the most need of his attention. Your job is quite safe." Clarice said. "Now if you'll excuse me I should get to work. I'd hate to be fired on my first day."

Ms. Gaines nodded and Clarice turned back into Dr. Lecter's private office.

It was nearly lunch when Dr. Lecter reentered his private office. Clarice was looking through one of the files and taking careful notes as she turned a page.

"Anything of interest?"

"Several very interesting people. This week is already scheduled. I gave Ms. Gaines the information to put in the planner. Urgent cases first and a couple of general evaluations."

"You have been busy."

She nodded laying aside the folder as he took a seat on the couch beside her.

"I also drafted my resignation letter."

"Do you wish to mail it or deliver it in person?"

"If I deliver it in person I think Mr. Crawford may try to talk me out of it."

"Would he succeed?"

"No."

"Then we could drive down on Friday since the office is closed. We could pick up the rest of your things while we are in town."

Clarice was quiet.

"Do you object to dropping it off in person?"

"No. I think it would be interesting to see his face when he reads it."

"Then your hesitation comes from collecting your belongings perhaps?"

"It's not that I don't want to be here…"

"I am in no need of reassurances of your affections." Dr. Lecter said.

She nodded and he smiled.

"It's a big step for me. I've never lived with a man before." Clarice said. "I've always had my own space. Relationships usually ended before there was any talk of moving in together and we haven't been together long."

"I understand. It's new for me as well. I never felt connected enough with anyone to allow them to share my personal space." he replied then took her hand. "I feel that connection with you Clarice. I am willing to make room in my life for you if you are wiling to make room for me."

She smiled and nodded then leaned over and kissed his lips. The kiss quickly deepened and Dr. Lecter pulled her onto his lap. It was several long minutes before they parted.

"So Friday then?" Dr. Lecter asked.

Clarice nodded.

"I'll call Delia and let her know I'll be by so she won't think someone robbed the place. Not that I have a lot that I intend on bringing. I can have my furniture put into storage for now."

"If you wish."

"For now."

He nodded. He understood her hesitancy to dispose of her physical belongings. While furniture would not be needed when she moved in keeping it would give her a sense of security. Dr. Lecter certain that once the move was made it would be permanent. He did not see a future without Clarice. She, he knew, had often been let down by lovers in the past. She was not ready to give up everything to an uncertain future. Should things become sour between them, she did not want to be without anything to begin again. Dr. Lecter knew that time would soon have her seeing their future together without any fears. He had taken an interest in her after their first meeting. Her attentions had been focused on the case at the time, but he could see the potential in her. She did not back down from him and she did not seek to please him. She did not care the status of who she questioned. She had sought answers. She asked questions of him that Will Graham would not have.

"I fear Jack is going to be very upset with me for stealing you away." he commented.

"I don't think he'll be upset with you."

"And why is that?"

"He won't see it as you stealing me away. He'll see it as me giving up. He'll say I'm a great loss to the Bureau to my face but behind my back, to the other agents or maybe just to himself, he'll say I couldn't deal with the stress, that my feminine sensibilities couldn't handle the job."

"How does that make you feel?"

"Are you trying to analyze me Doctor?"

"Merely being an attentive suitor."

"I couldn't care less what Crawford or anyone else thinks."

"In time I believe we'll be seeing him again. Someone is bound to stump him then he'll be at our door with a case file in hand."

"And we will help him, all the while showing him our domestic felicity."

Dr. Lecter chuckled.

"Domestic felicity, an interesting turn of phrase, I shall be sure to use it when I next speak to Rachel."

"I don't think she'll find it as interesting."

"Perhaps not but I am sure her reaction will be. I'll be sure you are near enough to observe. I'm sure you'll agree."

"Do you want to piss her off?"

"My intent is not to raise her anger but to show her that your place can't be filled by any other."

"And that will very surely make her angry."

"She can accept the truth as it is or she can choose to be angry."

"I think she'll do the latter before the former."

"You may be right, however now is not the time to worry about Rachel. Lunch is in order. Have you ever had Waldorf Salad?"

"No but it is on my list of things to try."

"Well then let's see to crossing it off."

They rose and retreated through the passageway back to the house.

Lunch passed with talk of the cases Clarice had spent her morning looking over. While they were discussing the different analysis in one case file a thought occurred to Dr. Lecter.

"Clarice, have you considered furthering your degree in psychology?"

"I considered it at one time." she replied.

"But you rejected the idea?"

"My scholarship only covered up to my bachelor degree."

"You took a double major, did you not?"

"The extra classes were covered by the jobs I did while in college."

"Would you continue?"

"I considered continuing in a few years, once my position in the F.B.I. was stable. Realistically though it was highly unlikely to happen. The amount of time that I would have to devote to my job made continuing unlikely, especially if I did make it into Behavioral Science."

"And now?"

"I must admit I haven't thought about it in awhile."

"I am sure that simply reviewing files will not keep your interest for long. I know you have your license as a counselor."

"Are you looking to expand you practice Hannibal?"

"I am looking to keep you satisfied. You enjoy a challenge. You have proved you are skilled enough to categorize my case load in a single morning. I would not want you to find your new job dull and have you looking elsewhere for enjoyment."

"I can see the merits of your argument but why continuing with my degree? I could help patients as I am."

"Patients alone will not be enough for you. They will fill the time but you need the thrill of finding answers. Advancing your education will provide that."

"And when I reach the extent of my education?"

"There is always something to learn."

"And how do you fulfill the need for that thrill, Doctor?"

"Research papers mostly. I am published in medical journals quite often. Such articles lead to interesting correspondences and requests. I also have interest in music, art, and languages. My _hobbies_ keep me quite busy in my private time."

"One hobby will be given far less time in the future, I hope." Clarice replied staring him down.

He knew exactly what she meant.

"Killing is not a compulsion for me, Clarice. It is simply a way to rid the world of its less deserving occupants." he replied. Clarice gave a half hearted chuckle.

"You're a true servant of the community. All the same, we want everyone to think the Chesapeake Ripper is dead. I wouldn't want anyone to have a reason to look over old case files and find something that would lead them to your door."

"Of course. I fully intend to leave off my community service duties."

"Good. So your plan for me thus far is to continue with my education and find a hobby."

"If it interests you."

"I'll have to think about it."

He nodded. They finished lunch and returned to the office.

Dr. Lecter's comment about Miss DuBerry was proven accurate by the end of the day. An invitation arrived for Clarice to join Miss DuBerry for lunch the following afternoon. Dr. Lecter encouraged her to accept. Clarice called after dinner and said she would be happy to attend.

"She just wants to know more about our relationship." Clarice commented as they sat on the couch after she hung up.

"I believe you are correct."

"Well she's not getting anything from me. I don't kiss and tell."

"Rachel has a way of manipulating the conversation to get what she wants."

"Do you think I would tell her something?"

"No I do not. I think Rachel sees you as competition and wants you to admit it's not true." he replied pulling her closer. "What she doesn't realize is there is no competition for you."

"You are quite charming, Doctor. I can see why she is interested."

"You have your own magnetically captivating qualities, my dear."

"Do I?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Indeed. Shall I give examples?"

"If you feel it necessary."

He leaned closer.

"You have very bright eyes that enhance your enticing lips perfectly." He kissed her lips firmly, bringing his arms around her. "You have a lovely neck." He kissed her neck and she gave a small moan. "You make the most alluring sounds when I seduce you. It is enough to drive any man wild."

He continued down her neck and slowly undid the buttons of her blouse.

"What makes you think I need to be seduced?" she replied then shifted quickly.

She was now straddling him. She leaned in and captured his lips. His hands slid up her skirt and grasped her backside. A groan escaped him as she pressed herself closer to him. Her fingers skillfully loosened his tie and began on his shirt. They parted only when the need for air could no longer be ignored. Clarice looked at him with hooded eyes. He began to kiss her chest and she ground her hips against him. He growled and nipped at her skin. Her head fell back as she enjoyed sensations he creating in her. Her nails scraped across his scalp. He returned to her neck but she did not let him reach her lips. She pulled away a bit and met his gaze. She leaned in again but did not claim his lips. Placing small kisses along his jaw she moved to his ear.

"I believe we would be more comfortable upstairs." she whispered.

Without out a word he shifted and stood, lifting her with him. Her legs wrapped around his waist. She peppered his neck and shoulders with kisses as they ascended. Upon reaching the bedroom Dr. Lecter pushed the door shut. They did not emerge for the rest of the evening.


End file.
